


Pokemon go au shit

by xsmallathenabug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BECAUSE APPARENTLY I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT, M/M, Pokemon GO References, Swearing, THIS FIC IS BASICALLY ONLY ABOUT THE DEMIGODS PLAYING POKEMON GO OKAY, based on my own tumblr post cause im lame af, fucking hell thats a lot of characters, some will only be mentioned cause thats too much omfg, sorry for yelling, they wont appear all equally okay, tons of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmallathenabug/pseuds/xsmallathenabug
Summary: The one in which all the campers are obsessed with Pokémon Go because why not?It's mostly solangelo and the rest are only around them just fyi





	

**Author's Note:**

> My own post can be viewed [here](http://justallthatiwant.tumblr.com/post/149375823916/lets-talk-about-demigods-plus-pokemon-go-because), but its basically a summary of this fic....
> 
> I had this on my drafts for almost a month and I totality forgot about it.... Plus it was saved on the drafts with this name but after it was done I couldn't figure out a actual name so it ended up like this lol

Nico isn't sure of when this started, but he blames all of it to the day Chiron decided to allow the demigods to use cellphones on camp because apparently they were save over there. To be quite honest Nico doesn't get why demigods can't have cellphones, but he doesn't get _anything_ about cellphones so maybe that's why.

Either way, Nico remembers of how one day he exited the Hades cabin just to be greeted with Jason Grace screaming at his face. 

"It's out! Oh my gods I can't believe is finally out. Jupiter must have heard me, thanks father."

"The hell are you talking about?" Nico asked.

Jason faced him with the hugest smile Nico ever saw and that made the son of Hades take two steps back because that was too much, if Jason decided to hug him, Nico would need to sum some skeletons.

"Pokémon Go, Neeks! I've been waiting for this all my live." Jason excitedly showed Nico his phone, but the son of Hades still had no idea what the hell was this. 

"What is Pokémon Go?"

The roman looked at Nico as if the boy has just accidentally summed some zombies. "How you don't know this? Even I know what this is and I was raised by wolfs."

Nico just faced his friend with an non-amused expression. Okay Lupa trained him and all but she wasn't a _wolf_ for gods' sake. She was a freaking _goddess_ and Jason needs to cut off his jokes.

"Well I was born in the mid 30's so I think I win this." Nico replied.

"Okay true." Jason agreed then proceeded to explain what that Pokémon Go thingy was.

Not that it made any difference because Nico still couldn't get it. The son of Hades just pretended to understand just so Jason would shut up.

After that Nico found out that not only Jason was thrilled by that weird thingy, but the whole camp was. Apparently it was based in some cartoon or whatever that most of them watched as kids, Nico had no idea honestly. 

Much to his annoyance once he joined the Apollo table to have breakfast, he discovered that Will was into that crap as well.

"I can't believe I lost almost all my pokéballs to catch the Bulbasaur! I managed to get a Zubat right after but now I'm out of it guys. I caught only two and I already need a pokéstop urgently." The blonde exclaimed as he poured orange juice to his cup.

"The hell are you on about?" Nico asked, annoyed.

Kayla sighed. "Pokémon Go."

Nico whined. "Not you guys too."

"Do you mean you haven't downloaded it?" Will asked, surprised. 

"Of course not. I don't even know how to download things, Solace." He replied.

"Oh gods, Nico is helpless." Austin commented.

"No he is not, Austin. I can help him." Will quickly grabbed his cellphone from the table and showed Nico its screen. "You need to go over here on the phone and then you search for it in this bar, then you click on this button and add your password and it will download it for you."

Nico just stared back at his boyfriend with a confused face.

"You are terrible at explaining things Will." Kayla said.

Will turned to face her. "Then you tell him how to do it."

"No, thank you. I have to go over the arena because it is a pokéstop and I'd like some more pokéballs."

With that Kayla stood up, ready to go.

Austin did the same and just looked at Nico. "Dude you need to learn how to use cellphones, you gotta play this. It's awesome."

"I can't play this, I don't even know how to send a text." Nico complained. "This shit didn’t exist in my time, guys.

Kayla and Austin just walked away.

Will, on other hand, spent all day trying to get Nico to give in and download it. It was useless, of course.

The days passed and Nico was still denying to play that game.

His boyfriend would spent all day going on about how he wanted to catch the ones he remembered from the show, apparently that bat and that little bird were nothing special and Will was tired of catching only them.

"I need a Pikachu, a Charmander and a Squirtle." Will would constantly say and Nico wouldn't get what that meant.

One day Will insisted with Nico to go over the lake with him, and the latter was glad his boyfriend was actually going to do something other than playing that game.

“I bet there will be a Squirtle there! If they want to make it realistic they must have put the water type Pokémons near lakes right?” Will exclaimed as they walked towards the lake.

“Will I have no clue of what you’re on about. Do you wanna see a squirrel?” Nico asked.

“Not squirrel, a Squirtle! It’s a Pokémon!” 

The son of Hades stooped walking and angrily faced his boyfriend. “Oh not this Pokémon shit again, you promised to stop looking for it on our dates.” 

“But I NEED a Squirtle, Nico!” Will exclaimed.

Nico just turned around and walked back to his cabin, while the son of Apollo screamed his name.

That was getting out of hand and Nico was close to shadow travelling to the other side of the world to avoid his friends.

Weeks later the lake incident, while Nico was just trying to eat his lunch in peace, Leo appeared blabbing about how team Valor was now the owner of the Gym by the lake because his Charizard totally ended Percy's Magikarp. Whatever the hell that was suppose to mean.

“Who even lets their cp10 Magikarp guarding the gym after you claim it? It had to be Jackson! One for team Valor, zero for team Mystic." Leo laughed.

Percy just faced the son of Hephaestus with a confused face. “What do you mean by that? I thought the Gym was mine forever so I let little Maggie there to guard it.” 

"You're unbelievable. For a guy who did so many heroic stuff and all I expected more from you." Leo said.

"Don't even Valdez." Percy said and they started a minor discussion, what made them miss how Jason just smirked and ran away.

Two minutes later Jason comes back saying. “Team Instinct now owns that Gym because even your Charizard wasn’t enough for my Jolteon, it may be tiny in comparison but it’s cp was off the charts cause I powered up the hell out of him!”

Leo looks incredibly insulted by that. "How in hell you defeated my Charizard?"

"I am just _that_ good." Jason replies. "Plus I'm pretty sure you're cheating or something because I still can't believe you caught enough Charmanders to evolve them all the way to a Charizard."

"Exactly, Valdez." Percy agrees. "I have never seen a Charmander."

"I only got the one I caught first but afterwards... nothing." Jason said.

"It's the fire in me that attracts them." Leo replied beaming.

"I don't even play this shit, but I call bullshit on that." Nico commented.

"See!" Jason shouts. "Even Neeks calls bullshit on your excuse."

The three boys start to have a more heated discussion over that and Nico just lost his temper. He left the table and walked straight into the infirmary in search for Will.

Once he found the son of Apollo, treating some horrid looking arm of some camper, he simply said. “Fine, teach me how to play it.”

It was ridiculous how freaking _easy_ that stupid game was. 

Nico learned how to play it so quick, even he got impressed by it. He still can't send texts, but at least now he knows how to play Pokémon Go.

And the funniest part of it all is that Nico got impossibly good at it, maybe it was his geek years that he spent playing mythomagic coming back to him, maybe Will finally got the hang of explaining things - okay definitely not that - or maybe he was born - and trapped inside Lotus Hotel and Casino for a few years - just to play this game.

Either was the motive behind it, Nico is just amazing at the game.

He would insist on catching all the Zubats he ever saw because they are poison type and he digs that so he ends up getting the gold medal on 'Punk Boy' and that leads him to walk around the camp just so he can tell everyone that, and that makes Will regret ever teaching Nico how to play it.

_(“See I am a gold medal punk boy, is the game that said it, not me." "Oh my gods, di Angelo, I love you but can you please stop?" "You are just mad because you are still a bronze medal Punk Boy, Solace.")_

Nico seems to attract Gastlys for some reason and that makes him second guess calling bullshit on Leo’s theory about attracting Charmanders. It's not like he is the only who ever caught one in the camp, but he is definitely the only one who evolved it all the way to a Gengar. Most campers only ever caught one or two Gastlys and he honestly doesn't get it.

On top of all that Nico is now level 22 because he shadow travels to everywhere he can to catch Pokémons - yes he caught almost all the Pokémons that only appears on other countries he just needs to go to Australia for a Kangaskhan - and he also uses that in his advantage to go to pokéstops and catch tons of itens and he always uses his lure modules to attract the Pokémons.

Will insist on not "cheating" so he doesn't allow Nico to take him for his shadow travels adventures, because of that he still is stuck on level 7 because all he gets are still only Zubats and Pidgeys. He found a Charmander once he went over Bunker 9 to talk to Leo - maybe Leo _is_ right - and he managed to get a Pikachu on an egg. He is still sad he hasn't found a Squirtle though.

Percy, Leo and Jason are used to sneak out of the camp in search of Pokémons so that’s why now they are level 23 and Nico made his live mission to pass them and win over the lake Gym.

Meanwhile Annabeth is level 29 with Pokémons with cps so high none of them would dream about, but she’s keeping her guard down because once she takes over that Gym she wants to make it impossible for anyone to claim it and Nico only knows about that because he overheard she talking with Piper.

Apparently besides that she really enjoys reading all the facts about her Pokémons on the pokédex so that’s how she spends her free time. Nico should've known it.

Piper is simply excited about evolving the Pokémons. She insists on not transferring her evolutions to the professor so she has about 20 Golbats, 15 Pidgeots, 10 of each Eevees evolutions - she told Nico she’s more keen of Flareon but that’s a secret Jason shouldn’t know about - and 25 Raticates. 

She gives Jason her phone so he can get more items and Pokémons for her once he sneaks out of camp, she wanted to go with him but she stays to make sure Chiron doesn’t discover the boys are not there.

Of course Chiron knows they are not there, because lots of other campers do the same. But he made a deal with some of the campers, including Nico, that every time they go out, they’ll take his phone with them to catch Pokémons for him. 

Nico usually is the one who does that because Chiron knows he can go further than the others campers.

Will was oblivious to the deal so one time he went over the Big House to try battling on the Gym and felt completely insulted once he saw it was claimed by _XChiron10_ and that Chiron is level 16. 

The son of Apollo spent all dinner talking about how he didn't get how Chiron could be so high on the lever rate since he barely leaves the Big House. Nico just looked over at his boyfriend and said.

"Because I catch Pokémons for him when I shadow travel."

"What? How could you?"

Nico shook his shoulders. "He allows me to do so if I take his phone with me so why not? Plus I asked you if you wanted to join but you said that is cheating."

Will stood quiet for a minute then said. "Okay I take that back, if I catch another freaking Pidgey or Zubat my head will literally explode."

And that is how Will ends up joining Nico on his shadow travels. Of course Will also starts to not let Nico shadow travel so often, but the son of Hades secretly likes his 'doctor's orders'. He ends up spending more time with Will so is all worth it.

All the other campers are a bit of a mess with the game.

Thalia only gets the electric types of Pokémons and she is proud of that. She has about ten Pikachus and no one knows how she managed to catch them since she still is on level 6. Jason is really insulted by it because so far he only managed to catch one, that came on the egg.

“I’m also Jupiter’s child! How come you have more Pikachus than me?” He almost screams once she told him that.

Thalia just shook her shoulders. “Maybe they don’t like romans.” 

As if that wasn't enough Thalia told him how the first Pokémon she got was a Pikachu, Jason got so insulted he didn’t talk to her for a week after that.

Grover goes on her vibe and catch all the grass-types, he is now gold medal gardener and is really happy about it.

Clarisse has some really high cp Pokémons, obviously, and she puts them to good use by battling as much as she can. She makes other campers catch Pokémons for her because she’s in just for the battles. She own 5/7 Gyms at the camp and she just stays out of Chirons and leaves one for the boys to see them fighting over it.

And of course she always try to get them into fighting.

"I don't know if you saw that, Grace, but Jackson took over the Gym once again and this time he was actually smart enough to leave a better Pokémon to guard it."

"Oh my gods. I need to get that Gym back and make sure him and Leo can't take over it _again_. Jason grumbles as he rans towards the Gym, where Leo is already fighting against Percy's Vaporeon because Clarisse talked to him first.

Tyson doesn’t knows how how to play it but he likes seeing his trainer walking around. He gains Pokémons by hatching eggs because he loses all his pokéballs trying to catch it so he has to get more on pokéstops and he is not very keen about any of that.

He usually deletes all his itens just so he can go over pokéstops to get more eggs. He always has 9/9 eggs and as he loves to see his trainer walking he just walks all day long and ends up hatching all the eggs. Annabeth told Percy to always buy Tyson more incubators so now Percy is broke because he lost all his money on incubators.

"I can't believe you made me lose all my money on egg incubators, Annabeth."

Annabeth jut shrugs. "He is your brother Percy and he deserves those incubators. Plus you would spend all your money on useless stuff anyways, so it's better this way."

Percy get offended at that, but as he knows his girlfriend is right, he doesn't tries to argue.

Nico tried to ask the son of Poseidon to buy him some too just to not lose the hang of it, but Percy just laughed at his face. Why Nico ever had a crush on him again?

Reyna owns every Gym on Camp Jupiter and no one dares to try to claim it. Nico constantly shadow travels to Camp Jupiter just to try claiming her Gyms. He never succeeds though.

Frank is determined to collect all the types of Pokémons and Hazel is all about numbers, she collects as many as possible and even bought the Pokémon storage update. Nico sometimes shadows travels with them so they can catch more, Frank will be forever grateful for the fact he got some rare Pokémons because of Nico's help.

Rachel is still level 4 because she doesn’t exactly walks around in order to play it so she is confused when people ask her what team she is. One time Nico asked her that and her reply was.

“Wildcats?”

Calypso just doesn’t play it. She just watches Leo play it and she insist he has to catch as many Jigglypuffs as possible. She also names all of Leo’s Pokémons. 

One of his Jigglypuffs is named Cutiepie and the other PuffyBaby, he has a Bellsprout named JingleBells, a Zubat named Batman - Calypso now knows all about pop culture now - and a Geodude named Dudebro. She named his Charizard Festus and that’s the only name he ever approved, but he didn’t tell her that.

The rest of the campers are all equally pumped up for the game but Nico finds it especially amusing to see Paolo losing his temper over it, because the Brazilian boy just starts to scream in Portuguese and everyone else just looks at him with confused faces. 

Eventually all of them start to lose interest on the game and Nico is one of the few stubborn people that refuses to quit before catching all the damn Pokémons.

"I can't quit yet Will! What if I quit then I walk past a rare Pokémon that I never saw before? What if I quit and walk around a lot and in that time I could've hatched an egg with a Pokémon that I didn't have before? It is too risky."

Will sighs. "Nico you don't even know all the Pokémons. You never watched the cartoon."

"First: that doesn't mean I can't be like this over the game, Solace. Second: it is an anime and third: I saw there is Indigo League on _Netflix_ and I added it on my list so..."

"Why did I ever thought it was a nice idea to get you to play it. You mythomagic nerd." Will grumbles.

Nico is sure his boyfriend meant that as an insult, but he takes it as a compliment. "I am a mythomagic nerd and I am proud of that, now let's get over the strawberry fields because I caught a Cloyster over there yesterday and I would like another one."

Will regrets his whole existence, but goes with Nico either way. 

The time passes and Nico is still like that, but a bit worse because he actually watched Indigo League and now really knows the Pokémons and everything, and it makes the whole camp wonder why in hell they ever let the son of Hades start playing the damn game.

**Author's Note:**

> It is pretty short but I liked it...


End file.
